culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Behind Blue Eyes
| Certification = | Last single = "Let's See Action" (1971) | Next single = "Join Together" (1972) | This single = "Behind Blue Eyes" (1971) | Misc = }} | from Album = Who's Next }} "Behind Blue Eyes" is a song by the English rock band The Who. It was released in October 1971 as the second single from their fifth album Who's Next and was originally written by Pete Townshend for his Lifehouse project. The song is one of The Who's best-known recordings and has been covered by many artists. Background "Behind Blue Eyes" originated after a Who concert in Denver on June 9th, 1970. Following the performance, Townshend became tempted by a female groupie, but he instead went back to his room alone, possibly as a result of the teachings of his spiritual leader, Meher Baba. Upon reaching his room, he began writing a prayer, the first words being "When my fist clenches, crack it open..." These words later appeared as lyrics in the "climactic rocking section" of "Behind Blue Eyes." When "Behind Blue Eyes" was to be released as part of the aborted Lifehouse project, the song was sung from the point of view of the main villain, Jumbo. The lyrics are a first-person lament from Jumbo, who is always angry and full of angst because of all the pressure and temptation that surrounds him, and the song was intended to be his "theme song" had the project been successful. Pete Townshend said of the song's lyrics: |}} The version of "Behind Blue Eyes" on the original Who's Next album was the second version the band recorded; the first was recorded at the Record Plant in New York on 18 March 1971 and features Al Kooper on Hammond organ.Who's Next – 1995 Remastered Edition CD Booklet Page 23 The first version was released as a bonus track on the 1995 CD reissue of Who's Next. "Behind Blue Eyes" was initially considered for a UK single release, but Townshend claimed that the song was "too much out of character" for the British singles market. However, the song did eventually see a single release in France, Belgium, the United States and the Netherlands. Backed with "My Wife" in the US and "Going Mobile" in Europe, the song reached #34 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and #24 on Cashbox. Pete Townshend has also recorded two solo versions of the song. The original demo of the song, was featured on the Scoop album. The demo along with a newer recording of the song featuring an orchestral backing was featured in The Lifehouse Chronicles. Composition The song starts with a solo voice singing over an arpeggiated acoustic guitar in the key of E minor, and a bass guitar and ethereal harmonies are added. Eventually, the song breaks out into a full-scale rock anthem, with a second theme being introduced near the end, before a brief reprise of the quieter first theme. Songs written in alternating sections were a feature of Townshend's writing of the period, going back at least to Tommy, where the technique was used in "Christmas" and "Go to the Mirror!". The guitar riff at the end of the rock anthem section is also used after the bridge during the song "Won't Get Fooled Again", perhaps serving as a link between the two songs when both were intended to be parts of a single rock opera. (There is similar thematic recapitulation in Tommy and Quadrophenia.) Chart performance Personnel *Roger Daltrey – lead vocals *Pete Townshend – acoustic guitar, lead guitar, backing vocals *John Entwistle – bass, backing vocals *Keith Moon – drums In the media * This was the song selected for CSI: NY s opening, but the CBS director, Leslie Moonves, chose "Baba O'Riley" instead. * It was in the close of the season two finale of Cold Case. * During season two of Californication, Sheryl Crow's cover plays. * Rupert Giles is depicted performing this song in a coffee house in the Season 4 episode "Where the Wild Things Are" of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Anthony Stewart Head sang the lyrics himself for this scene. * Bill Hicks used a lyric derived from this in his segment on British hooligans. * This song was featured in episode 18 of Supernatural ("Book of the Damned"), from season 10 of the series. * Limp Bizkit's version of the song featured in the 2016 film The Angry Birds Movie and on the film's soundtrack. * The song is featured (in edited form) in the 2016 film War Dogs and on the film's soundtrack. Limp Bizkit cover | Label = Flip, Interscope | Writer = Pete Townshend | Producer = Fred Durst | Certification = | Last single = "Eat You Alive" (2003) | This single = "Behind Blue Eyes" (2003) | Next single = "Home Sweet Home/Bittersweet Symphony" (2005) }} "Behind Blue Eyes" was covered by American nu metal group Limp Bizkit. It was released in November 2003 as a single from their album Results May Vary. Limp Bizkit's arrangement is notable for featuring a Speak & Spell during the bridge. This, together with a new verse and an extra chorus, replaces the rock theme of The Who's version. The song is followed by a hidden track titled "All That Easy", after a few seconds of silence, so the total length is 6:05. However, the hidden track is not featured in the single release. The music video features Academy Award-winning actress Halle Berry. It contains scenes from the motion picture Gothika, in which Berry stars. It depicts Berry and Limp Bizkit's vocalist Fred Durst in a relationship similar to the storyline of the film. Upon release, the video received positive reviews from critics, with many complimenting its interpolation of the film's theme. The song also appeared during the credits of the film itself and its music video was also featured as a bonus feature on the DVD release of the film. Chart performance Year-end References Category:The Who songs Category:1971 songs Category:1971 singles Category:1970s ballads Category:Jon English songs Category:Limp Bizkit songs Category:2003 singles Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs written by Pete Townshend Category:Song recordings produced by Rick Rubin Category:Song recordings produced by Glyn Johns Category:Track Records singles Category:Decca Records singles Category:Polydor Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Pete Townshend Category:Songs about loneliness Category:MCA Records singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Flip Records (1994) singles